


In A Sketchbook Far Far Away

by Cinnamon_Girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Angst, Art, Body Horror, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Multi, NSFW Art, Self-Insert, What is art, careful thats a thing I like, eeeeh yeah there might be some, lots of em - Freeform, sometimes it happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Girl/pseuds/Cinnamon_Girl
Summary: Star Wars art dump ! By friendly demand.
Here goes sketches, illustrations, small comics and bad humor, mostly I just have too much time on my hands. Some might include texts or even turn into stories of their own, who knows.
(each SFW/NSFW art will be labelled as such in the title)





	1. A bunch of people !!! (SFW)

 

Sketches inspired by movie screenshots, prequels men are definitively my muses of choice~ 

 

I singled them out :

I love Lee's Dooku because he's got a creepy grin (also some mad class !)

gotta appreciate Ian's V smile it's ridiculously fitting to the character

Ray's Maul is hiding behind like 367 amount of layers and it makes me want to unwrap him like a Christmas gift uwu (like Ian said : "he's so physical !" XD)

a Qui Gon ! such a rare sight in my sketchbooks ! but I adore Liam and also gotta give some love to my fave Jedi :D

I based this one on the gorgeous Sidious concept arts and wow, I wouldn't have minded some Sith war paint.

 

 

 

 


	2. Miscellaneous 1 (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a medley of things I couldn't really fit into categories XD

 

I asked friends to give me prompts so I could experiment with designs, so have a Marvel-ish Maul and an alternate outfit for Rebels' Grand Inquisitor

 

a take on Qymaen Jai Sheelal, aka future Grievous, inspired by the concept arts made for Clone Wars. Kaleesh folks are ridiculously fun to draw !!

 

this one I did for my girlfriend lexi-danger on tumblr, her character Aeon Novar and a fancy Sheev~ (I might actually just put her in a story since I not-so-low-key ship them, a warning has been made)

 

my first of a loooong list of Dookus, you gotta appreciate a dapper Sith lord when you see one. uwu (feat. a sneaky Inquisitor)

 

again with the designs : Mando!Maul for my internet mom [Editoress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/editoress/pseuds/editoress)' mandalorian au [Wrath And Loyalty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6375586/chapters/14603413), you should absolutely have a read at it because she's awesome and so is the story :DDD

 

some fashion for the Sheev ! what can I say, the man likes cloaks, a travel attire for Naboo maybe ?

(psst, the boots [actually exist](http://img.loveitsomuch.com/uploads/201205/21/haute%20flower%20boots-f21440.jpg) and you can't tell me he wouldn't wear them)

 

 

 

 


	3. Books art (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read a good amount of star wars books, and the best part was making fanarts out of it !!!

 

**Darth Plagueis** , _James Luceno_  :

 

Here are our main protagonists ! I liked and still like these two way too much as a duo, and couldn't resist drawing them side by side.

I did Plagueis as I pictured him through my reading, judging by his actions and behavior aaaaand Im keeping him like that. uwu

also there's not enough Sith warrior "can-defeat-an-army-on-his-own" Palpatine, so here goes ! (the more you know : jar'kai is my headcanon default fighting style for him, I blame Clone Wars)

 

 

the two Palpatine parents~ as much as I despise Cosinga, he was described as handsome in the book, guess thats a positive thing for Sheev to take after his father

I named the mother Sandré, if I ever write about this dysfunctional family of gingers but I do have a fascination for Naboo society.........

 

 

my favorite Jedi team of friends !!!! (second being the Clone Wars golden trio) they were all in the novel so Im putting them here, Syfo Dias and Dooku (I saw a bunch of writers naming him Yan, I like it, Im rolling with it) were canonically friends and Im ready to bet that Jocasta Nu wasnt far, anyway I like the idea of them as a fun band to be around ! Sy and Jo must have had a hard time trying to get Dooku to enjoy life... But you cant fight the power of friendship !!!!

 

 

the "our friend is secretly a Sith and also a jerk but then again so are we" squad !!! I cant believe Palpatine actually have friends, and cool one son top of that......

so have Kinman, Sate and Janus (who's like never around but childhood friend is still childhood friend !) gossiping on Coruscant, what are they up to again...

I redid Kin and Sate more recently since that one is a tad old, so have them again :

~~@Kinman : you're cute af wanna hang out ??????????~~

 

 

 

**Maul : Lockdown** ,  _Joe Schreiber_ :

 

this book was a wonder of violence and flawless visuals !!!! for those who havent read it : DEW IT. it's like reading a horror movie, for real, I was on the edge all the time

so here's a tribute to this glory, I adored the recurring symbols and theme !!

 

Queen alert !!!! talk to me about lost Jedi turned dark side slayers anyday because Komari Vosa is that kind of badass, it was nice to hear about her in Plagueis and then actually seeing her in Lockdown~

~~do I ship her with Dooku ? abso-fucking-lutely~~

 

 

 

**Lords Of The Sith** ,  _Paul S. Kemp_ :

 

 

I had so much fun reading that one ????? just Sith being Sith, also I love Cham Syndulla so there's that

and I felt so bad for these two imperial guards whose job consisted of screaming "WHERE IS THE EMPEROR ???? IS HE OK ?????" and then said Emperor would just roll out to go fight some giant insect

 

SPEAKING OF !!!!!!! Palpatine was an absolute delight in this, and by delight I mean I wanted to punch him in the face for making me laugh this much ><

I actually never expected him to actually fight ???? but he kicked ass the whole time. old Sheevy confirmed for still being a badass !!!!

 

 

**Bonus ! Book of Sith** :

 

I came across this stunning Serenno cutie in the illustrations of Bane's war journal, are all noble this fine on this planet or is he just Dooku's ancestor ??? no matter what, that beard is to die for~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Man Universe. (relatively SFW ? blood tw)

 

 

 

_You've done it all._

_There lies your love, your blood, your garden, your heart._

 

_Hell is cold and empty. That's what the mirror tells you._

 

 

* * *

 

Color experimentation, 2 days of work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I managed to put on a single page every abstract musing I had on Palpatine. Who knows, this might just help you read my nonsense in the future XD


	5. Palpatine special ! (NSFW only on the last one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I have drawn The Sheev just WAY TOO MANY TIMES, so much that he now have a full update of sketches of him, the bastard. Enjoy~

 

very first time drawing him ! it was when I was in the middle of ~~getting my life ruined~~ reading the Plagueis novel, and I just fell in love with fresh, genuine and smol space elf Sheev.... look at him go !!!

 

Not that good now that I look back at it but I still like the concept, and its got some strange dynamism to it... an animal at heart or the heart of an animal, indeed !

 

some sillies ! tfw you're a busy senator and also an accidental dad and have a demanding master, good luck with that Sheev. the second one is pure crack on me and my gf's behalf, when she joked that she wouldnt trust Palpatine even if he was offering cake, so now he just has to eat it on his own because no one wants his cake !  how can you not trust that adorable freckled face.......

 

(I realize I keep drawing him in rather normal outfits but it actually suits him so)

 

 

yes I had lots and lots of fun with long haired Sheev and basically yelled when it was said he wore them long in the novel, its my weaknessssssss

doesnt he look good in a flower crown ? he does, the fucker. petition to have the Naboo boy wear his heritage at all time adorn him in flowers forever always

 

 

(and at this point I notice my evolution in how to apprehend the shape of his face, basically I went from purely going by how I pictured him while reading to basing myself some more on Mcdiarmid's actual face. progress people !!!!)

 

there he is ! ambassador Palpatine the ladykiller ! [insert Kinman applauding and yelling in the distance]

I really love that one, he's really cute and the outfit works, Ill have to reuse it in the future

 

zap zap zap here's a Sidious coming to fuck shit up and then me trying my hand at Palpatine's Dark Empire clone, which it turned out I wasnt ready for, he rocks those short hair !!!

 

 

it seemed there was a recurring theme of Palpatine escaping through the window in the novel, so obligatory illustration. certainly parkour ensues

 

 

so you're telling me Ian wears glasses and NO ONE ever drew Palpatine wearing some ???? preposterous. I had to remedy to that outrage.

 

 

I literally have nothing special to say, just enjoy a happy Sheev. his smile is rumored to cure cancer.

 

I was just thinking I hadnt put some designs on here in some time ! this is a perfect SIth master vs Sith apprentice representation tbh. outfit on the right is me having fun in making him wear whatever I can find on pinterest and outfit on the left is what I would have liked to see him wear in rots while battling Jedi but Ill keep dreaming (it reminds me a bit of the Sithisis robes)

 

 

rockstar!Sheev from a band/tattoo au I had with a friend, in which he leads a band called Empire featuring pianist Kinman, drummer Sate, guitarist Dooku and engineer Anakin. the longer the show goes on, the less clothes he seems to have. what a strange phenomenon..........

 

some colors again ! I finally found a method that work for me so Im just abusing it. truly a ferocious Sith lord, so dark, so edgy, much darkness, look at him...

 

and last but not least..........

**NSFW WARNING IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE CHAPTER TITLE**

 

partly weird impulsion, partly inspired by remembering some of Videtur's work. I have no idea how he ended up like this but you're free to suggest scenarios, in the meantim enjoy your gratuitously naked, used and abused Sheev Palpatine my fellow sinners~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Canted Circle (tw: blood and gore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for input : I NEVER do comics pages, mostly because I suck at case composition. But I was struck with inspiration upon rereading what has to be my favorite chapter of the Darth Plagueis novel so have these !!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

« Plagueis pressed his right hand to the right side of his neck to discover that a disk had made off with a considerable hunk of his jawbone and neck,

and in its cruel passing had severed his trachea and several blood vessels. He cupped the Force against the injury to keep himself from lapsing into unconsciousness,

but he fell to the floor regardless, with blood pumping onto the already slick stone circle. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The door wins for best kill !!!! 8DD
> 
> I was supposed to make a last one, with Sidious and Pestage waltzing in but I got lazy, its amazing that I managed to even make these in one day.......................
> 
> anyway, thats kinda was how I pictured the scene while reading, I just cut some passages so itd be shorter and flow better. Really wanted to share these !!!!!!


End file.
